The Worlds Abomination
by milliethepandabear
Summary: What do you do when you can't see the world? When you can't see the man that beats you or the brother you save from the same fate. I guess you just keep fighting through. I am nothing, everything and something all at the same time. But really I am the worlds abomination. Story about Four having a little sister who's blind, we will see where it goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

The Worlds Abomination

Thats what i like to call myself, i mean i cant get much worse can i? Ive never been a bad person, i cant, i hate hurting people. It would make me like my dad. Its not that i hate fighting no, i trained my brother for dauntless 2 years ago. It also helped me i was weak and spineless. But would't you be if you were the little blind stiff? Now i am just waiting to get up at a respectable hour and away from my dad. As you can probably tell i don't like him, well i have all the right as he beat me and my brother, Tomb Stone. Thats not his real name just what i call him he calls me scar its our little thing. Todays my aptitude test and i don't know what ill get but i guess no one really dose. I slowly rise from my bed to only trip and fall over something i could't smell. Theres no real problem being blind you can hear and smell perfectly fine but if it doesn't have a sent or sound your stumped. And since abnegation ( where i live) all smells the same its pretty hard.

As i navigate my way to my wardrobe i put on something i think is a shirt and jeans but could just as easily be a dress and leggings. Then i try to get down the stairs but fall right at the end and as i sniff i smell leather shoes and know i've made a mistake. "What do you think your doing scarlet?" He sneers. "N..n..nothing Mar" I don't get to finish my sentence as he slaps me. Ten minutes a few cuts and bruises later I'm out the door and none the happier for it. As i make my way to the bus all i see is the same and i can't take it. The way to be selfless is not to hide but to share in my opinion. if we have the stuff we do why not share? Why don't we have bright houses? I would be nicer and people who visit would think of use as stiff. If we give our happiness to others in colour and gesture then our we not being selfless? I'll never see it but I've always like the idea and you can tell colour sometimes its just a sense you get.

I don't think ill ever know as I'm not staying, i don't know where I'm going thought. I just hope the aptitude test will tell me. I get on the bus and sit down next to a boy he smells like pine and brunt marshmallow. Its nice so i don't mind but the he just had to talk (mental huff) " Oi stiff sit somewhere else" He grubbed at me,

" Umm mate I'm blind it was hard enough for me to get here so if you don't want to be around me you move" i replied.

" Well stiff you got guts but id stay away from me I'm not known for being nice" he answered

" And I'm not known for rainbows and sunshine todays already quite shitty so id fuck off mate" I could tell id shocked him with my language but i did't give a fuck. Then once again he had to speak " Hmm some mouth you got there stiff Peter." He spoke

"Scarlet now its my stop so" I responded

" So your a dependent to its my aptitude test today" he mused, i just nodded my head in acknowledge meant and walked off the bus.

I walked along a hall towards the room that would decide my fate it smelled of hand sanitiser and bleach. The door opened on its hinges squeaking telling me to enter. " Hi i'm Tori take a seat " She spoke i just tried to work out where the chair was I must have looked like i dropped my glass trying to find it. " You ok kid " She asked

"Well Im blind so telling me theres a chair dose no good Im like a sitting duck when it comes to inanimate objects," I replied

"Oh sorry" then she just came over led me to a chair and gave me a liquid. I downed it it one gulp and was out.

I opened my eyes to find i could see! I could see! It was awesome! I looked in a mirror across the room and saw a girl with fiery red hair and deep blue almost black eyes. I memorised her so i knew what i looked like. "Choose" said a voice i just replied "Nah i'm done here" and just closed my eyes and willed my self back into the room. When i woke up i could't see anything i suddenly wished id spent more time in there but then i remembered what i looked like and was fine. " how did you do that?" she asked with her voice quivering.

"What? I took the test what was my result?" I questioned dread evident in my voice.

"Nothing you did't get a result you need to go home and tell no one ok?" I just nodded got up and left.

That night i got home ran up stairs and locked my door. I hid in blankets and when Marcus tried to beat the door down i just slid further in. The next morning i woke up on the floor with a ache in my back. I rose fast and ran out of the house every luckily avoiding Marcus. There was not Peter on the bus today luckily i just wanted to mull in my head for a while till i had to choose.

As i took my spot in the circle after climbing the long tedious stairs i smell the room it was pure anticipation and dread. I did't listen to the speech i was still deciding. I wasn't candour id have to tell them about my dad, i wasn't erudite i was curious but the wrong kind i would read something and test it so if they let me in a lab i would destroy Chicago! And I defiantly wasn't abnegation so amity or dauntless? " Scarlet Eaton" my father called. There was no time left. I walked up and smelt the bowls amity or dauntless? I cut my palm and thrust it where i know i had someone. I thrust it and my self into dauntless. Tori was wrong i did't get nothing i got everything. And i could't wait to smell it.

So first chapter of first story not bad right? I like feed back but i wont be one of those authors who need 10 reviews to continue i would just appreciate your opinion this is my first story and i'm 12 so i don't think its to bad. Do you like my twist of her being blind because i've never read a divergent fan fiction where 4 has a little blind sister . I their our can you tell me id love to read them.

Love and virtual hugs

The panda.


	2. Do you even look here?

**Chapter 2**

I did't listen to the rest of the ceremony just stuck in my head phones and ignored the world. " STIFF get up where leaving" yelled a familiar voice, it was Peter. so i just got up and started to climb over seats. " you know theres an isle right?" he asked

" Stuff isles!" i retorted and just kept on my path, then proceeded to follow the sent you could compare me to a greyhound! I was bounding down steps faster than I had ever gone before and i loved it. And then I just had to ruin it by running into a post! Luckily some dude helped me up and started guiding me there. " Hi I'm Will, you know you should watch where your going" He said I mean how insensitive was that! " Umm dude she's blind she cant she even she you!" Peter yelled, thank god for douches! " Really?" Will questioned.

"Yep I'm as blind as a bat on the sun!" I yelled he just made some apologetic noise and kept going "there climbing up now you think you can do that by yourself?" Some times i think people think I'm porcelain or something, so i just huffed and started climbing. Once i was at the top people started to yell that they where running so i just set off at full pelt. Some person pulled me up ad onto what i think is a train. "Hey I'm Uriah" this boy i now could tell said. What is with dudes trying to help me today i can do things myself! "Hi Uriah hand fucking off please" i asked him with a smirk on my face. "Woah never thought that would come out of a stiffs mouth" he said.

"Well it just did so get over it" I retorted then felt kinda bad about it so i just sat down and got comfortable.

"Were jumping off now…" he spoke after half an hour.

"Scarlet and sure which way do i need to go?" i questioned then yawned, cracked my back and walked over to where i could smell him. "Are you blind?!" he asked

"Yeah now just point me in the direction and I'll be fine," he just turned me slightly and gave me a push so i started running the i jumped. I landed on a rough surface but i wasent bothered, it was better than a belt. "You alright where were you on the train?" woo pie Peters back!

" I was in a carrige with some dauntless born im guessing you were with the other transfers?" I asked quirking and eyebrow at him. "Yeah now come on stiff" I just huffed at that. "Hello initiates I'm one of your leaders, Eric." Said a booming voice i just kept trying to work out where it came from, " The only way into the compound it behind me ." Ok not to hard i guess what is the entrance anyway a door or something why am i getting a scared vibe of these people, oh well. "Who's first?"

"I will, what the hell right" I said. So i walked the way i thought the voice was coming from but then Peter yelled " wrong way stiff" so i just yelled back,

"well what did you expect from a blind woman its windy up here so just point me in the right direction!" and then i heard gasps of shock, what turned me the right way and gave me a push. When i was within two metres of this man Eric his name was i got a whiff of him, pure intimidation is what i smelt. But the problem of intimidation and blind people, intimidation smells like apple pie! "So your blind then?" he questions, i don't get it its like they've never met a blind person!

"Yeah whats it to ya?" then he just responded with,

"Well I'm guessing you don't know what your about to do?"

"You are correct." i answered him plain and simple.

"Your jumping off a building." I just nodded and jumped, i mean who cares there not going to kill us right off the bat.

I was flying the wind billowing around me it was amazing, my brother would have hated it, he feared heights. Omph, i'd hit a net. "did you get pushed?" I recognised that voice, i recognised that scent. It was Tobias. "No i did't but im a little disappointed in you tomb stone,"

"Scar?" he questioned his voice quivering.

"The one and only" i replied

"I'll talk to you later, you wanna keep your name?" i nodded and he pushed me in the direction of a wall. After all of the initiates had gotten down and some that did't Tobias started talking " Most of the time i work in the control room but for the next few weeks I will be your instructor, My name is Four" Well thats new.

"Four like the number?" asks i think her names Christina and i can't help but snigger at that very childish joke."Exactly like the number"

"Ha were one to and three taken?" oh now she's done it! Just keep your mouth shut i kinda zoned out in my self conflict and missed my brother getting all intimidating. He then grabs my arm and we start walking to… " This is the pit" wherever it is its loud as hell. I just try to power walk out of there as fast as i can but i had to run into someone! "Watch where your going Stiff" he gruffed can you believe the nerve!? "I would love to but you see these things in my head there called eyes, and mine don't work jackass!" then i just pushed past and kept walking.

"You do know who you were just talking to right?" tomb stone asks.

"No i don't why is it important?" i questioned.

"Yes, it dose because that was Eric as in dauntless leader Eric"

Chapter 2 done i am so sorry it took so long. I will try harder next time but i go to a private school so the homework is piled on. Did you enjoy it? Well i have nothing more to say so BYE!


	3. can i make jokes here

Chapter 3

"Errrr, what dose the world have against me!" I questioned. Then I smelled water, it was refreshing from sweat and wet moss, not nice. " This is the chasm, it reminds us theres a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A dare devil jump of this ledge will end you life, it has happened before it will happen again." says Tomb stone. Wow people just kill themselves right off the bat here, that is dangerous, but I guess theres a certain beauty in the unknown. As we walk I hear small conversation around me its kinda comforting. "These are the dorms and before you ask there

co-ed, and if you like this you'll love the bath room!" Then he leaves but before he dose he asks us to be at dinner in 10 minutes.

I start to strip and get a few wolf whistles as stiffs should be more uncomfortable and you can tell the other one her name was Tris is. I put on what I think is a pair of jeans short sleeved top and leather jacket but it could be a dress tights and a overcoat, oh well its clothes. " You wanna join us for dinner?" asks Christina

"Sure" i reply i mean i have to make some girl friends right? So we walk to the dinning hall together and it smells amazing! We sit next to my broth i'm just across from him. I take what Tomb stone gives me it seems to be some meat in-between a bun, i take a bite not bad. But tris seems to be fiddling with her food as i take it from the conversation. "Have you never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina. "No is that what this is called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food" supplies Tomb Stone.

"Really sounds boring" says Christina.

"Yes we left because of the food" this earns a chuckle from everyone which makes me feel kinda prone but then all goes silent which is no-good for me. They could be dead for all i know because i can only smell the food.

"Get up" says someone familiar. I still don't understand the nerve of these people!?

" I would love to your highness but last time i did that for some one i ended up on a tight rope."

" Oh not again i could't take it if you did that again" says Tomb Stone.

" Back track here you've tight rope walked?" asks a astonished Christina

"Well i got up for some boy on a bus the he shoved me off and i walked to what i thought was the hub but was actually a abandoned building and the climbed the stairs and walked out onto what i thought was a hallway but was actually a power-line, this guy right here had been looking for me ever since i had disappeared and comes round a corner to find me up walking along a power line!"

"Interesting well," Eric then proceeds to lift me up and sit down then sit me in his lap!? I can tell my brother is preparing to kill Eric right now. "Well are you going to introduce me?" asks Eric.

"Thats Christina, Tris and my lovely SISTER scarlet" putting extra emphasis on sister.

"Well aren't you a darling then, being blind and having him as a brother must be so hard," he retorted then started making circles on my hips with his thumbs!? "Well he can be a pain but i live with it it's not as if he's ever tried to kill me besides that one time when he scared me and he nearly got me run over by a car" i said

"Were really bringing that up again?" he asks.

"Well i need someway to keep you under control don't I." i said back quirking an eyebrow at him. He just huffed back at me. I did't pay attention through the rest of the conversation, it bored me. "Well i need to go now," Says Eric as he lifted me up and got up himself. Tomb Stone and Tris then have a rather amusing engagement, then he pulls me up and takes me to his apartment.

"So, your here?" he asks as if its a question!"Yeah i am," i reply a little then just comes up and bear hugs me. "I will always be above you," he says. "And I just beneath your skin," its our little rhyme to do with the nicknames you know Scar and Tomb stone? "Well how is dauntless?" I ask. "It's good a little brutal but it's better than what where used to," he responded. "I bet, so you got a girlfriend?" I say with a curious smirk on my face. " Nope" he replies. Well i would't have expected anything else really. "How about you, anyone I have to murder?" he asks chuckling, the bastard. "No you know i don't do that they have to actually talk to me because i can't see, I can't just have a crush on someone can I?" I say rhetorically. "And thats the way I like it," he countered just for a laugh a gave him a shove, but then it turned into a full frontal wrestling match. *Knock,Knock* "I'll get it," says Tombstone.

"Well it's not as if i can is it?" I say as he chuckles. He then opens the door and says hi and lets someone in, he smells like rocky road. Yummy. "Who's she?" I think he's talking about me, not sure though. "Thats my little sister Scarlet, she's blind so be careful and no underestimating her," he tells him, who ever he is . " Hi who ever you are, are you one of my brothers friends?" I ask getting to a very blunt point. "Yes i am his "best friend" Zeke, so your his sister, this big lug better not do anything stupid then." says "Zeke", seems a decent guy a bit weird but decent.

"So how you gonna fight anyone if you can't see them?" Zeke asks.

"I can't see but i can smell and hear almost as well as dogs, if we where in the dark i could whoop all there asses!" I respond and Tomb Stone chuckles. We spend the rest of the night bonding and just chatting, in the end i crash and Tomb Stones couch for the night.

It's done. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting but i had 3 huge assignments in this week but i have holidays now so i should up date more! I'm just gonna say I'm looking for a beta (because i'm a shitty writer and i can't edit my own stuff) so if you could help please (insert begging) i would love it if you pm'd me we can work out the details form there. Cheers and virtual hugs

The Panda


End file.
